


All Hallows’ Eve

by thedoppelganger



Series: Fright Night [1]
Category: Scream (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, F/M, I Tried, I might add the rest of the boys in, I wrote this on halloween, MTV Scream AU, Murder, it's a poor excuse of a short story, might do a part 2?, please leave feedback, slight reference to alcohol, you'll just have to wait and see... - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoppelganger/pseuds/thedoppelganger
Summary: BTS | Scream AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr > cdr-dameron
> 
> So I wrote this halloween night bc I asked my friend to give me ideas on what to write and she said a scream au with the boys and so I got her to pick a few of them (she picked jungkook, v and suga only bc they are the only ones she kinda knows plus tae is her bias whether she’ll admit it or not) so I came up with this; it’s kinda lame at the beginning but I really like how it ended?

It was the night of the school’s annual Halloween Party. Nobody thought it was a good idea this year, especially with the recent murders. Some kid with a podcast had even gone a named the killer ‘Ghostface’. Parents nearly went on a rampage when the principal made the announcement that the party was still on but everyone had already put so much effort into it that the school didn’t have the heart to cancel it. Instead, to try and keep the parents happy, the school hired extra security; adding onto the already stupid number of cops hanging around now. They had already dragged cops from bigger towns to help now they were getting private/fbi type guys in.

I nearly didn’t go, but, because I was on the committee I was expected to be there. Angie Chavez would have had my head if I didn’t go – she was head the committee and to be perfectly honest I was more scared of her, a power-mad cheerleader than I was of a serial killer. Plus, Jungkook would have never spoken to me again, which I could’ve dealt with but he also told me that Taehyung had asked if I was going and so that helped with the persuading.

My costume was the most ridiculous thing to ever exist. Who in the world thought, ‘I wonder what we can make sexy for Halloween – oh, I know! A pumpkin!’ I only have myself to blame, I was the one that gave Kook full rein of my costume… I tugged down at the hem of the luminescent orange mini dress I was wearing and shifted from foot to foot. Saying I was uncomfortable was an understatement.

“Hey!” Jungkook shouted over the music as he appeared next to me again, a cup of punch in each hand. “Thanks” I shouted back, taking a cup from him. I lifted the cup to my face and smelt it. Nobody had spiked it yet, that was good. Kook noticed my hesitation and moved so he was standing in front of me “I have some if you want?” He teased, raising an eyebrow at me as he reached into his suit pocket to pull out a small flask. I dramatically rolled my eyes at him and shoved his arm slightly. “Alright, Tony Stark put that away,” I said taking a sip of my drink. Kook shrugged and put it back in his pocket. I was surprised by how many students had turned up, it felt like the entire school was here… Easier for a serial killer to hide. I closed my eyes and shook the thought from my head. We’d already been here for 2 hours and nothing had happened, so maybe the killer was going to take the night off?

I shifted from one foot to the other again and slipped one of my heels off to rub my foot. “I need to go change my shoes” I shouted to Kook who was leaning against the wall beside me, staring at some girl dressed as a cat in very minimal clothing. I rolled my eyes at him again and shoved him a little bit. “I need-“ I started but he waved me off “Yeah, yeah I heard you, I’ll meet you back here” He shouted back, not taking his eyes off the girl before making his way over to her. Why must this boy test my patience. I put my heel back on and put my cup on the nearest table before heading towards the main doors.

As I approached them a security guard stepped up and stopped me. “Where do you think you’re going?” He questioned, his hands resting on his belt, trying to look intimidating, I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at him. “I need to go to my locker so I can change my shoes,” I said, gesturing to my shoes. “Should’ve thought of that before you wore them sweetheart” He scoffed “You can’t go without an escort” He then added. “Well, then can you go with me?” I asked, sounding exasperated. “Go find one of your friends to take you, I’m busy doing my job.” The guard said waving me off. I clenched my fist by my side, trying not to scream at him that it was in fact his job but someone touched my arm. 

I turned towards them expecting to see Jungkook, but it was Taehyung. “Oh, hey Tae,” I said, feeling myself relax slightly. “I can go with her,” He said smiling at the security guard. The guard grunted ‘Ok’ and lead us out of the gym. “Don’t dawdle, there’s security rounds every 10 minutes and cameras everywhere” He scolded before walking back towards the party.

“Well, he seemed like a lovely guy,” Tae said, turning to face me. Now that we were in some more light I could actually see his costume. “Dracula?” I questioned, gesturing to his costume. “Yeah, do I look handsome?” He asked, posing for me. “Classically” I replied smirking at him, trying to hide the fact that I was probably blushing like mad. “Shall we?” He asked, offering his arm to me. I smiled and linked my arm with his as we headed down the corridor.

“Jungkook said you weren’t coming,” He said, after holding the door open for me. “I nearly didn’t” I replied, walking ahead to get to my locker. “How come?” He asked leaning against the lockers next to mine as I unlocked it. I just shrugged in response, I wasn’t going to tell him that the only reason I came to this stupid thing was because of him. I unlocked my locker, and let out a sigh of relief when I opened it. “Oh thank god” I muttered taking my converse out of my locker. “I nearly didn’t recognise you in those heels earlier” Tae commented as he watched me take off my heels to put my converse on. “I swear I’ve only ever seen you in hightops” He added. I looked up at him, an eyebrow raised pretending to look offended. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m into them,” He said, raising his hands in defense, a slight smirk on his face. “The heels or the converse?” I questioned, smirking at him. “Well-urm-both” He stammered, looking at the ground, smiling bashfully. I couldn’t help the grin that spread across my face. He was so cute it was almost unfair. 

I straightened up and put my heels in my locker before closing it. “I wish I picked out my own costume” I grumbled, tugging the hem of the dress down again. “I think you look cute,” Tae said, looking at me and biting his lip. “Yeah?” I asked tilting my head and biting my lip. “Yeah” He murmured, pushing himself off the locker gently as he stepped closer to me. 

Once he was in touching distance, he moved a stray piece of hair behind my ear. My breath hitched in my throat as he leaned closer. And just when I thought life couldn’t get any better, it got worse. The sound of a radio echoed down the hall and Tae chuckled slightly, “Looks like we should be getting back” “Y-yeah” I almost stuttered in reply, blushing like crazy. He pulled away completely and looked over my shoulder and down the corridor waiting for the security guard to round the corner but instead he froze. When I looked up at him, he looked like he had seen a ghost. 

I frowned and turned around to see what had freaked him out so much and standing at the end of the corridor was the killer. He was dressed in all black, wearing that white ghoulish mask that everybody knew all too well, with the police radio we heard in his hand. He moved his other hand from behind his back and produced a knife. Blood dripped off of it and landed on the floor. It was like the earth stood still and all the clocks had stopped. The music from the gym was suddenly replaced by the sound of my blood rushing through my ears. I felt Tae tugging on my arm slightly but I couldn’t take my eyes off the figure. 

A voice came through on the radio and the killer dropped it suddenly and crushed it under his foot. Then everything was a blur. Tae yanked my arm and then we were both running. We flew through the doors and ran down another corridor, desperately trying to find someone, anyone to help us. In the dark, the school was like a maze, it was almost impossible to differentiate the corridors. I just had to trust Tae, whose hand was clamped around mine pulling me with him as we ran. My life was quite literally in his hands.

We ran and ran, eventually finding ourselves on the second floor of the school. We rounded a corner and stopped to catch our breath. Tae peaked around the corner and saw no sign of the killer. He let out a sigh of relief as he turned back to me. “We need to get help” I insisted nervously looking everywhere, waiting for the killer to jump out of the shadows we were hiding in. Tae nodded and looked down the corridor again quickly, “I know a short cut, this way” He said heading down the corridor we were currently in. I nodded back and went to jog to catch up to him when I tripped. My feet getting caught under something that sent me crashing to the ground. I put my hands out and managed to stop myself from hitting my face but it still hurt like hell. I groaned as I rolled over to see what I had tripped over.

In the dim light of the corridor, I could see plain as day what it was. I let out a bloodcurdling scream when I saw the dead body underneath my legs and tried scrambling away but it was as if my limbs were trying to do the opposite of what I wanted them to do. Tae managed to hook his arms under mine and drag me away from it. 

I stayed on the floor, my whole body had gone numb. 

“Th-th-that’s angie” Tae stuttered, not taking his eyes off the body. I forced myself to look and he was right. Her costume made it hard to make out how she had died but the blood that spilled around her and the look of frozen horror on her face said it all. Angie was dead. “Oh my god” I whimpered covering my mouth with my hand. “We need to go, NOW” Tae declared, suddenly trying to pull me to my feet. 

We both stopped dead when we heard the high pieced squealing noise of metal against metal, a noise that would unnerve even Suga.

The stuff of nightmares rounded the corner and stopped, tilted his head to the side and watched us. Then he suddenly lunged for us. I scrambled to my feet, almost tripping over Tae who kicked the guy in the mask backwards giving me enough time to get to my feet. 

I turned around ready to run when I was yanked back by a ridiculous amount of force, making me yell out in pain as I tried to free my hair from the killer’s hands. I tried turning around to fight back but I was met by a knife narrowly missing my face by inches as I pulled backwards. But turning around only gave him access to more of my vital organs. 

He tried swiping at me a few times, managing to graze my arm before Tae whacked the killer with a fire extinguisher, making him loosen his grip on me. Tae then threw the extinguisher at him but the killer somehow blocked it and got a free shot at Tae. 

I watched in horror as his knife sliced across Tae’s side. Tae stumbled back, pulling away a bloodied hand away from his side. The blood on his hand snapped me out of my shock and I lunged for the fire extinguisher, picking it up and swinging it at the killer’s head. 

This time he didn’t have enough time to dodge it and stumbled backwards, tripping over the body of his latest victim. I dropped the extinguisher and turned around grabbing Tae’s arm and half dragging him down the corridor in an attempt to try and escape before the killer recovered.

We cleared the corridor and started down another one, heading for the doors at the end in the hopes to lock them behind us but they were locked. I let go of Tae and forcefully tried shaking the doors in an attempt to open them but it failed. I span around, thinking we had enough time to try one of the classrooms, but it was too late. The killer was standing at the other end of the corridor to us. He started limping towards us and I desperately looked around for something to use as a weapon and spotted the fire alarm. It was halfway between me and the killer. But I had to risk it. 

I looked back at Tae and he was leaning against the wall, hunched over holding his hand to his bloodied shirt. “Stay here” I ordered, before turning around and sprinting for the little red box on the wall. As soon as I started sprinting, so did the killer. Within seconds I had managed to reach the box and smash the glass to reach the button that could’ve saved my life. I pushed it just as the killer grabbed me and plunged his knife into my gut just as the alarm started blaring. 

I tried to back away but the he had an iron grip on my arm, keeping me in place as he started twisting the knife. I shrieked in pain as the knife cut into my insides. Then as quickly as it had happened, the killer pulled his knife out of me and fled back down the hall. Disappearing. I swayed on my feet, mouth open as my trembling hands found my wound. I pulled my hands away and saw the blood covering them and stumbled forwards, falling awkwardly against the wall as I slid to the ground. 

Tae had pushed himself off the wall and had ran as best as he could to me, falling to my side, putting his hands on top of mine to keep pressure on the wound. “Hey, hey! Stay with me!” He shouted, but I couldn’t hear him over the pounding of my heartbeat in my head. The fire alarm was just a background noise as my world started turning dark at the edges.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly live for feedback, so if you even remotely liked this or completely hated it please let me know :3 thanks for reading!


End file.
